Missing you
by clspokbrazil
Summary: <html><head></head>Chuck gets the intersect out of his head, Sarah leaves. After years, with a son and a decent job Chuck still feels something -or someone- is missing.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Wake up!_

The sun rays blinded her as she opened her eyes, she blinked and looked to her left side of the bed, there was a man lying in there… _Ugh! A fat and naked one. _She thought as she headed to the bathroom.

She thought about the recent events, the mission, the mark, the achieved information, although… There was one last thing to do…

Getting out of the bathroom she saw her mark waking up. He wasn't a bad man, just some unlucky guy who knew too much. _Poor bastard. _She sighed_._

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He looked at her face, with a grin in his.

"Fine." Grabbing her purse, she took her gun and aimed at him. The man was shocked, but then, coming to some sort of realization, he relaxed and closed his eyes. _1, 2, 3… _She shot him in the chest; the man lifeless body fell back on the bed.

_Mission Accomplished._

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Come on, wake up!" The little green-eyed boy with curled brown hair, wearing his Star Wars pajamas, jumped over his father, and babbled something about wanting breakfast.<p>

"Calm down Pete! We already talked about waking me up like this… I'm going to end up having a heart attack!" Getting out of the bed, Chuck looked at his alarm, 8 o'clock, _how my kid learnt to be so punctual? _He picked up his son in his arms and went to the kitchen. "So do you want some cereal?"

"Yeah!" The three year old said. Chuck's phone rang and he looked at the screen. "It's your momma… Hey Kate…So soon? I thought you said…Ok, bye." Putting the cell phone back in his pocket, Chuck sighed. "Your mom is picking you up earlier today; she'll be here in an hour."

"But I don't want to go…"

"Sorry buddy, but, hey… next week aunt Ellie and Clara are coming over, it'll be fun."

* * *

><p>"Agent Walker, General Beckman is expecting you in her office." Getting up of her sit, Sarah made her way to the general's door, she knocked once, and got in.<p>

"Good Afternoon agent." Said Beckman from her desk. "The mission was a success. We were able to track down the relevant individuals because of your information. Looking over some papers she continued to talk "Now, I'll contact you in a few days for your next assignment"

"Yes ma'am, excuse me." Getting out of the room at the fifth floor, she took the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator stopped on the third floor when a man she knew quite well entered.

"Well, fine. Just tell that idiot that next time I won't be so kind." Casey ended the call with a grunt and then realized who was standing next to him. "Walker?"

"Hey Casey, how have you been?"

* * *

><p>Chuck was really good in what he did, different from what he used to do, he actually liked his job. He still missed his friends from the Buymore, mostly Morgan. But in the company he could work with computers and softwares and with a very good salary. Not too long ago he had been promoted to a leading position.<p>

This Monday he left work earlier. His first stop was a comic book store he wanted to look for some of Pete's favorite… Okay, his favorite. But buying a comic book for his son was less embarrassing, he would just take a look to see if there were any violent contents. However, he spent so much time "looking for violent contents" he didn't realize that was almost six. _Shit! How did I spent so much time here?_

He decided to buy something to eat and go home, but Morgan called. "Hey buddy! […] I don't know, I'm a bit tired… That's not such a good idea…Hmm, You know what? I'll meet you there."

* * *

><p>Sarah was surprised Casey actually agreed to grab a coffee with her. She wasn't sure why she invited him though. He sat next to her and asked for his usual, as if he's been here many times before. But her thoughts were stopped as Casey started talking.<p>

"What is it Walker? What do you want?"

"What? Can't I just have a coffee with an old friend?"

"Just ask."

"What?"

"I know you want to ask about the moron."

_Chuck._ So long she hasn't heard about him. _Four fucking years._

"How is he?"

"He's just fine. I was there three weeks ago for the kid's birthday."

"You're still in touch with him? Wait, wait… What kid?"

"Chuck's son Pete, he's my godson. Great kid." He said that with pride on his tone, and watched Sarah's yes get widened.

"Chuck has a son?" She almost shouted.

"He's three years old, very smart for the age. His mother lives in LA, and he spends the weekends with Chuck. Although, Chuck has been fighting on justice for the guard of the boy." Sarah went silent for a while to process the information.

"Wow…"

* * *

><p>"Chuck, buddy, is something bothering you?" Asked Morgan as the waiter reached their table with two beers.<p>

"No, why?"

"You just have been awfully quiet, you know you can talk to me right?"

"Is just… I have so much. A good job, a son, a life. But I just don't feel complete, I was just wondering what more do I want. "

"Chuck, I might not know what you want, but you're in bar, full of pretty girls and you have all the single father sexiness and charm. Why are you waiting to attack?"

"Maybe other day…"

* * *

><p>Sarah walked back to her hotel room, her mind lost in thought.<p>

_So much happened while I was gone._

She avoided thinking about him for so long. Busied herself on missions around the globe. She has convinced herself that she didn't need him, that every time she heard his name she didn't get hurt_._ Forget about all the dreams she had about him. His smile. His eyes.

_Chuck. I miss him so much._

She picked her phone from her purse and dialed.

"Casey? I'm going back to Burbank."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading... I Might add another chapters, that depends if you want me to or not.<strong>

**Any gramatical errors... _Mea culpa._**

**__**_Oh yeah... I don't own Chuck._** _  
><em>**


	2. It's hard to say goodbye

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. You're awesome!**

* * *

><p>Casey stood there dumbfounded, looking at his TV, not that he was watching. He couldn't care less about the program that was passing. His mind was somewhere else.<p>

The phone call he had just received … _What is she thinking?_

Walker had no idea how lost Chuck was when she left. He had spent so much time trying to straighten out his life. More importantly, she had no idea how much he had changed.

Bartowski had actually learnt from his bad experiences. He was thinking more rationally, didn't let his emotions cloud his judgments like they used to, Chuck was much more reserved. He was a lot more responsible too, now with his son, more than ever.

Casey wasn't worried about Chuck been messed up after Walker's little visit, because he wouldn't be, and if she was expecting the vulnerable and emotional guy she used to know, she was going to have a little surprise…

_Boy, was she…_

_**4 years before.**_

"_Operation Bartowski is officially over." General Beckman said looking at the two agents in front of her. "The intersect has succesuffully been removed from Chuck's head and returned safely to the government hands. Coronel Casey, tell him that he's free to return to… Whatever it is he does…"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Agent Walker, you're up to catch the next flight to DC for your next assignment, you're dismissed." The screen went blank, and Casey turned to face Sarah._

"_So, are you going to say your goodbyes to the moron?" Casey asked nonchalantly._

"_I'm not so good with goodbyes." She said with a sad tone. "Besides, he probably is already expecting me to leave." She looked over Casey. "You too."_

"_Oh, I'm not leaving… Not yet."_

"_Why Not?"_

"_Beckman wants me to stay longer in Burbank to assist the transference and closure of the facility here, that, and keep an eye on Bartowski for a while."_

"_Oh… Ok, I should get going." She knew that she should say goodbye to Chuck, but she didn't know that when she sees the expression on his face after she tells him she's leaving, she would have the guts to walk away and leave._

**Present time**

Sarah was already on the plane, trying to figure what to say to Chuck when she saw him again. She wanted to say so much to him. The emptiness she felt all those years. The realization that the choice she made caused her to feel like nobody. She wanted to say how much she had missed him.

All the true things that she had blocked from her mind, that all these things made her so miserable, thoughts that made her wish never open her eyes again. Recognize that the choices were given but she had chosen the wrong one.

She wanted to tell him so much, but she didn't know if she could, because the thought of the great possibility of been rejected overwhelmed her, scared her, and broke her heart.

And all the things she had done the last four years. Keeping her head in the game. Acting like a machine. Like a monster. Dealing with the scum of the earth. Been like the scum of the earth.

She shook her head to get rid from her thoughts. She needed to see him. Whatever was his reaction. She needed to see him.

* * *

><p>Chuck was looking at his computer, checking the new software he and his team had created in the last couple of weeks, when he heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Mr. Bartowski, your lawyer called. He said that the hearing from tomorrow has been postponed to next Monday." Said his young secretary.

"Thanks Karen, anything else?" Chuck rubbed his temples with his elbows on the table. He was having a major headache from spending the entire day in front of a computer.

"No sir, uhh… Do you want some aspirin?" Karen said with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, that would be great." Karen was a competent secretary; the clients really seemed to like her. But sometimes she just talked too much, she said Chuck was a good listener, not that he always heard what she said, most of the times he would just watch her jog her mouth, and give her nods and smiles. He stopped paying attention to all those stories about new boyfriends and how she wanted a prince charming to find her and live happily ever after.

_Thankfully I got trough this phase. _Chuck reached the sad conclusion that all the things you do when you're in love in the end are not worth it, and he learnt this experiencing it. He then looked at Karen entering his room with the aspirin in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Thank you" But Chuck was grateful she had never actually made any personal questions to him. He wasn't as open as he used to be. And why? Well, there's only one person to thank for that.

* * *

><p>When Sarah's plane landed was almost five in the afternoon, she took a deep breath and exited the airport, grabbing a cab she went to the hotel where she had reserved a room to get ready for her visit.<p>

Sarah was, for the first time in her life, nervous. She didn't know what to expect. And she hadn't exactly think it trough. Nor did she know what would happen after this. And she's not used to not knowing.

_Calm yourself_. After getting ready, she closed the door behind her and headed for a place she hadn't been for 4 years.

Casey had told her Chuck still lived in Echo Park, his sister Ellie had moved out after her marriage with Devon. The place looked the same, not that she was paying much attention. With slow steps she reached the door, but before she could knock she noticed that someone was standing behind her. She turned to look at the tall, handsome brunette standing there. He had a serious expression and was staring at her eyes. After a long excruciating moment, he opened his mouth.

"Sarah?"

"Hi Chuck." He reached his pocket to grab his keys which ended up falling to the ground, Chuck leaned down to grab them and Sarah noticed his trembling hands. Opening the door, Chuck turned to face her once more.

"Want to come in?" When Sarah nodded and stepped in, Chuck closed the door. "Make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm good, thanks." They sat on the couch, distant from each other, and fell on an uncomfortable silence.

"I've heard—"

"I didn't—"

"Please, you were saying?" Said Chuck not looking directly at her.

"I've heard you quit the Buymore, and have a son now."

"Yeah, I work at a software company now, it really keeps me busy. And I do have a son, Pete, he's three years old, lives with his mom, and spends the weekends with me." He smiled and than his face got serious again. "What brings you here?"

"Well…" She decided to just be honest with him. "I came to see you Chuck." After this, Chuck looked directly at her eyes, and he realized that she was telling the truth.

"You know Sarah, a lot of things changed while you were gone. I've changed; I've stopped believing in a lot of things. I have come a long way to been the person you see right now. Started a new job who led me to a very self-satisfying career, met a girl who gave me the most important person of my life" Chuck got up from the couch and opened the door from outside. "This same girl, who isn't with me anymore, also helped me with something else."

Sarah gulped, realizing what he was doing and expecting his next words.

"She helped me getting over you." Chuck looked at the floor;

"Goodbye Sarah."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be a songfic.<strong>

**Vlw.**


	3. Lie To Me

_**In this chap I took the liberty of including a song along with the flashbacks; Lie to me by Bon Jovi.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>Sarah sat on the beach with her feet buried in sand, watching the waves crash on the shore. The darkness of the night comforted her after the painful event of that very same day.<p>

She now understood what Chuck must have felt when she left those years ago. She had proved the taste of her own medicine. And frankly, she didn't think it could taste that bad.

She felt like falling.

* * *

><p>"Colonel Casey, several years ago a CIA agent went deep undercover in what today in considered the biggest illegal weapon seller in the world." Beckman said giving Casey a file about the subject. "Her job was to gain their trust and eliminate them from the inside. She then kept going. "A few days ago she contacted the agency to inform her status on the assignment. At the moment she's the best chance we've got of taking down Volkoff Industries once and for all."<p>

Opening the file John Casey looked at the name of the agent general had mentioned and his eyes got widened.

"Your job is to locate her and do whatever it takes to help her finalize her mission."

* * *

><p>Sarah went back to her hotel room. She was so tired of massing things up. Everything she did regarding her personal life was a disaster. But Chuck's reaction to her visit wasn't going to discourage her, it just motivated her to win him back.<p>

Just how was she going to do that? She closed her eyes and fell asleep. The other day she woke up with a knock on her door. Getting up to her feet she opened it.

"Judging by the look on your face I take that the mission _I want my nerd back _didn't go so well?" Casey said with an amused look on his face.

"You just woke me up Casey what do you want?" Sarah told him and frowned. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't tell me you came all the way from DC just to ask how my meeting with Chuck went."

Casey remained thoughtful for a moment and opened his mouth "How far are you willing to go to get Chuck back on your life?"

"I would do anything to have that…" She answered his question honestly. "I'm not giving up Casey."

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but if you really mean it..." Casey dragged the last part and then continued. "Come with me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 years before<strong>_

_Chuck knocked Sarah's door, it was early night. He had a lot of important things to say. Now that he had the intersect out of his head, things were going to have a drastic change. He was holding the hope of a happy future in his hands, and that's why he was there. He knocked her door once more. Sarah opened the door._

"_Chuck, what are you doing here?" Chuck looked over her shoulder and saw a suitcase on her bed. He wasn't surprised by that, he knew now that the mission was over, she would leave. That's why he came straight from the Buymore, after his shift, still in his nerd herd outfit._

_**Rumor has it that your daddy's coming down  
>He's gonna pay the rent<br>Tell me baby, is this as good as this life is gonna get?  
>It feels like there is a stranger standing in these shoes<br>But, I know I can't lose me, 'cause then I'd be losing you.**_

"_You're leaving." He acknowledged. Sarah nodded. Chuck looked at her, really looked at her, deep in her eyes and Sarah backed a little, he realized he was staring, so he diverted._

"_You didn't answer my question" said Sarah. Chuck looked back at her._

"_What?"_

"_What are you doing here?" Sarah repeated. Chuck stiffened. He knew he was willing to do anything to make her stay. But he also knew very well it would be hard to convince her._

_**I know I promised baby  
>I would be the one to make our dreams come true<br>I ain't too proud of all the struggles  
>And the hard times we've been through<br>When this cold world comes between us  
>Please tell me you'll be brave<strong>_

___**'Cause I can realize the danger when forgiveness fades away.**_

"_You weren't going to say goodbye?" He knew she wouldn't, he was trying to get the courage to answer her question. He really hoped she would change her mind. _

"_I thought…" She hesitated for a second. "I thought it would be easier if I didn't."_

"_Sarah?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Stay."_

_**Pour another cup of coffee, babe I got something to say to you**__**  
><strong>__**I ain't got the winning ticket**__**  
><strong>__**Not the one that's gonna pull us through**__**  
><strong>__**No one said that it'd be easy, let your old man take you home**__**  
><strong>__**But know if you walk out on me**__**  
><strong>__**That darling, I'd be gone**_

"_Look, I know is a selfish question. That you would have to give up so much… And start a whole new life with a guy like me. You love what to do, is all you have. But right now I rather regret this, than spend the rest of my life thinking what could have been… asking you…" Chuck was starting to get nervous so he stopped a second to breathe. "Stay with me Sarah" _

_**If you don't love me - lie to me**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause baby you're the one thing I believe**__**  
><strong>__**Let it all fall down around us, if that's what's meant to be**__**  
><strong>__**Right now if you can't love me baby - lie to me**__**  
><strong>_

"_Chuck I can't." Sarah replied._

"_Then just answer me one thing." Chuck took another deep breath._

"_Do you love me?"_

_Sarah froze, she didn't expect his question, she kept quiet but he repeated._

"_Do you love me, Sarah?"_

"_I can't"_

"_You can't love me?" Sarah closed her eyes._

_Chuck then saw that maybe spending the rest of his life wondering what could have been would hurt less. He turned his back to her and walked away. _

_Leaving a lonely tear drop the floor, he realized, after that moment, he would never be the same._

_**Let it all fall down around us, **_

_**If that's what's meant to be…**_

___**Right now if you can't love me baby…**_

_**Lie to me…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeee…Yeee…Yeee…. <em>**

**_So, what did you think?_**

**_Next chapter you'll get to know Kate Fischer._**


	4. Meet Kate

**Here's another chapter, and sorry for the grammatical errors, my English isn't perfect, neither is my Portuguese for that matter, it's a very complicated language...**

* * *

><p><em>Katharine A. Fischer was the youngest daughter of Derek Fischer. When she came work on her father's company for the first time, everyone one who worked there thought she was just a spoiled and unskilled daddy girl, even her father thought so<em>

_The first months were the most difficult ones, because somehow she had to prove herself. Of course she didn't want to be __stereotyped, nor did she want people been nice to her and then stabbing her in the back when she wasn't around. And the only way of doing that was to prove that she could be a competent employee. _

_The first week was a nightmare. She tried to keep up with the office's routine, but the people who were supposed to help her were doing their own job, or simply trying to ignore her. She really didn't want to bother her dad, so Kate tried to work things on her own._

_She sat back on her chair and exasperated. A few minutes later a tall and brunette guy asked her:_

"_Excuse me miss, do you know where the supply closet is?" Before Kate got the chance to answer, he continued. "It's just… I'm new here and this is a very large building… and… I don't know… Hmm, I'm Chuck Bartowski by the way."_

_Kate laughed at his rambling. "I believe is the third door on the left, not sure though, I'm new here too."_

"_Oh, I see. I'm a computer technician, started today. I'm just starting to know the place, and you are…"_

"_Call me Kate. I'm on my break now, gonna get some coffee. Do you wanna come?"_

"_I think I have a few minutes… sure."_

_Chuck and Kate soon became very close. They helped each other at work, and on their breaks always went to grab a coffee. Chuck used to tell stories about his childhood, his love for videogames and computers and Kate also shared her thoughts and hobbies. _

"_So Chuck, what have you been doing before coming to work here? I mean, you're from Stamford… And, don't get me wrong but… You should be more than just a computer technician."_

"_Yeah, the last five years of my life, I've been… Kind of stock at a Buymore. But, things changed at the last couple of weeks and, I just realized I needed to do something more with my life. So I quit." Kate noticed the sad look on Chuck's eyes as he talked._

"_You don't seem pretty happy with that choice."_

"_I'm not happy. Not because of the job, I'm glad I quitted the Buymore. It's something else actually; Right now I'm just… hurt."_

"_Oh…" Kate than realized what he was talking about. "How was she?"_

"_Hmm… I don't wanna talk about it." After a silent moment, Kate decided to drop the subject ._

"_Let's go out later… Have some fun?"_

"_I don't know about that…"_

"_C'mon, let me cheer you up. I know a great place…" Kate saw the doubt in his eyes. "We're friends right Chuck? That's what friends are for… Now, let's go."_

* * *

><p>"Kate darling, are you listening to me?" Kate's father interrupted her daydreaming. <em>She's been very distracted lately.<em>

"Uh… Sorry, you were saying?"

"Well… Our franchise in New York is lacking a CEO, I've been thinking about it and I truly believe you are prepared to fill the position…"

"Wait, you want me to run the company in New York? Dad… I don't know…"

"Give it some thought; you don't have to answer it now."

"Dad, I can't just go to New York. My son is adapted to his life here, and I don't think Chuck would be happy either."

"Leave the boy."

"What did you say?" With a look of disbelief on her face she stared at her father, getting up of her chair.

"Look, I love my grandson, but a child can be a burden sometimes. And Bartowski already wants the full custody of the kid precisely because of the little attention you give to Pete."

"Little attention? My son is my more important to me. You honestly think that if I accept this job I'll live Pete behind?"

"You would leave him with his father…" Said Derek. "I know is a lot to ask, but you're one of the few people I trust, and you're very competent darling… Can't you at least think about it?"

* * *

><p><em>After two weeks of getting to know Chuck Bartowski, Kate learnt how sweet and nice he actually was, but she still could see the sad look in his eyes. And somehow, for some reason, she wanted to get that look out of his face, she wanted to help him, Kate couldn't understand how someone could hurt the feelings of such an incredible guy, he didn't deserve it. <em>

_Maybe she was starting to like him, really like him._

"_So, here we are…" Chuck said stopping the car in front of Kate's house._

"_Yeah… Do you wanna come inside?" _

"_I can't, I have to get up early tomor…" Before he could finish his sentence Kate jumped from her sit and captured his lips. Chuck froze he hadn't expect that, so he didn't reciprocate at first. He knew it was way too soon to start dating again, it had been over a month since Sarah left, it __would take way longer to get over her, but he really liked Kate, and maybe… Hell, Kate was kissing him, a real, great girl, who actually liked him, was kissing him, so he started to kiss her back._

_As they deepened their kiss, Kate straddled his hips; Kate's back pressed against the steering wheel and honked the car._

"_So… Do you wanna reconsider getting inside?"_

"_Hmm… What the hell… let's go."_

* * *

><p>Chuck was watching TV when he heard a knock at the door, he opened and saw Kate standing there.<p>

"Kate?"

"Hey Chuck, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." He then noticed her nervousness. "What is it?" Sitting at the couch, Kate started to talk.

"My dad offered me a position as a CEO at the company."

"Oh, that's great! Congratulations, you really deserve it."

"The job is in New York."

"What? You can't leave. What about Pete, I can't be so far from him…"

"I know, and I have thought about that. Apparently my dad really needs me there and I really want this job. Chuck, I'm the one who's leaving, Pete should stay with you. You're a incredible father, and you want this right?"

"I don't know Kate, you're his mom, he needs you too." For a moment Chuck thought she was about to cry. Chuck knew Kate, he knew she would do almost anything her father wanted her to. It's was one of the reasons their relationship didn't work out.

"I'll miss him so much, but I've already made my choice." She closed the door behind her and left the apartment.

She had just made the hardest decision of her life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>About the Kate character, think about Sophia Bush... <em>**

**_Please review, it really makes a difference._**


	5. Spy Walker

Casey and Sarah were in the CIA headquarters waiting for the briefing with general Beckman. Casey noticed Sarah was a bit distant, probably trying to figure it out what he had meant by saying he could help her get Chuck back in to her life.

But his reasons weren't just what he said they were. Get Chuck's forgiveness and acceptance was just a consequence to the actions that preceded them. Right now colonel Casey needed super spy Sarah Walker. Why? She was perfect for the mission. Moving forward, regarding whether the mission was successful or not, he would confirm her motivation to get Chuck back.

Sarah was a bit suspicious. Casey had been a little evasive about the whole thing. But, at this point she wasn't all that patient to get answers.

"Casey, what are we doing here? What the agency has to do with me getting Chuck back?" Casey remained silent, she started to get anxious. "Oh my god, he never left the agency did he? Is he a spy now? That's why he was so cold with me when I visited him, that's why you two are still in touch…"

"Calm down Walker, it's not what you think. Bartowski is not the spy in question here. His mother is. "

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't get it Casey. Why would she do this to me? What am I gonna do?"<em>

"_You want my opinion? Stop feeling sorry for yourself. The real mission might be over, Walker is gone. But I'm here to make sure you get back on your feet. First things first, you're gonna find another job, move on with your life, forget about five year plans. Nothing is holding you back. Now, move your sorry ass and start doing something, moron."_

"_You're staying?"_

"_For a while, yes."_

* * *

><p>"Chuck's mom is a spy?"<p>

"She went undercover on Volkoff industries over twenty years ago. Her mission was to take them down from the inside." With that General Beckman entered the room.

"I see you've already updated agent Walker in the subject. Now, she contacted us a few days ago requesting a meeting, you're up to meet her today, Colonel Casey will be overseeing the whole operation. If she's truly engaged on finalize the mission, you will help her."

* * *

><p>It was 10:32 p.m., Chuck was on his computer trying to work on his new project. He was a bit tired already, so he turned off the computer and went get some water to drink. Halfway, his son got out of his bedroom with a teddy bear in his left hand.<p>

"Pete, what are you doing up so late?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I miss mommy."

"Well, we can call her tomorrow, I'm sure she misses you too."

"But I want to see her daddy."

"I know you do. Kate is very busy now, but she promised to come see you as soon as she could."

Chuck knew how it felt being left by his parents. He knew exactly how Pete felt. It broke his heart to see the face of his son when he saw his mom leaving. But in Pete's case, she wasn't gone for good. He wishes he could have the same.

* * *

><p>"Agent Frost? I'm agent Walker. The CIA sent me here."<p>

"Yes, I know that. Mary looked around the place she had chosen for the meet. "My only concern now, is whether I should trust you or not."

"What do you mean? You work for the CIA, why wouldn't you trust your own agency."

"You're Sarah Walker, one of the best. I've read about you." Taking a last look at the place, Mary looked diverted her eyes back to Sarah.

"What is your connection with the former Intersect? My son, Chuck Bartowski."

"He was my asset four years ago. We're not in touch anymore."

"Very well. I understand you're here to help me finalize my mission, But I must warn you. Get undercover for so long can be difficult. You can find yourself becoming a person you no longer recognize."

"I'm all aware. And you should know, that I'm dong this for Chuck. I know he misses you, he would do anything to get his mom back into his life."

"So you do feelings for him."

"I never said I…"

"I know. But I see the way you talk; I used to talk like this. Now, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Casey, are you saying my mom is a spy? That's what she left all those years ago?"<p>

"Yes."

"And Sarah is going to help her finalize her mission?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it. My mom spent 20 years of her life trying to finish this assignment. Why does Sarah …"

"She's doing it for you. "

"Right… After 4 years she realizes how much she misses me, and decides to rescue my mom in exchange for my forgiveness?"

"Actually I was the one who suggested to Beckman she would be perfect for the job."

"Casey, why? You were the one who convinced me get over her in the first place. Well, I did."

"No, you didn't. I've been around you since Walker left. Kate tried to get you to forget about her, she failed miserably. That and I saw the look on Walker's face when I first saw her again, she's miserable Chuck."

"Yeah? I was devastated when she left too, she chose this Casey. She can't love me, she told me that."

"She regretted her decision. You two are miserable without each other. I can tell. And if I thought Sarah was just messing with you, I would never allow her to come for you." Casey cared about Chuck, he would never admit this, but he also cared about his happiness.

* * *

><p>"Last time to change your mind, there's no going back from here." Mary said to Sarah.<p>

"I'm ready, let's go."

Sarah knew that maybe she would never see him again, but more than she wanted to be with him, she wanted him to forgive her, because she couldn't live in a world where the person she loved most, hated her. _I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for us. _Those were Sarah's last thoughts, right after that she was back been _Spy Walker_.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. CLs<strong>


	6. Maxim Brize

Maxim Brize was a leader. It was all worth it, all the things he had done to reach the top, because now he was a leader.

He had once felt guilt and regret, but now, with all the respect he thought he deserved, the power he had, all his doubts were left aside.

He remembered the beginning of it. He knew absolutely nothing about what the technicians did, that's why he had applied for a managing position, that way he didn't have to know how to do the field work. But honestly, he had absolutely no idea how he got the job.

He used to admire his boss. The woman worked really hard to be noticed, not only that but she really had potential. He tried to get close to her and as the time passed, when she thought she could trust him, he finally saw his chance.

She told him, she was suspecting the place's ethics, thinking that something wasn't right there. She wasn't sure, but she told him that she thought that firm was actually a disguised worldwide illegal weapon seller.

Maxim would have laughed on her face, but instead, as she distracted herself picking up the pen that he _accidently _dropped on the floor, he called their boss; the call went to voice mail and recorded part of their conversation, enough to make her lose the job and Maxim assume her position.

Turns out she was right. But different from her, Maxim wasn't bothered with what they did. And that's why she wasn't right for the job. He was.

* * *

><p>Frost had called earlier; apparently someone new was joining the Industries, probably one of those big and intimidating guys who surrounded the whole place. His thoughts were interrupted as two women walked in.<p>

He was so surprised with the new employee he didn't noticed Frost start talking.

"Maxim, meet Sarah Walker. She'll be working with us from now on. Sarah this is Maxim Brize he deals with the financial sector of Volkoff Industries."

"Nice to meet you Sarah. I understand you two are looking for Mr. Volkoff?

"No, actually I am. Would you mind keep Sarah company while I'm gone?

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>"How do you know we can trust her?"<p>

"Alexei, I know she's a former CIA agent. But we both know how much you like turning people to your side… And I brought her, you trust me right?"

"Of course I do. More than anyone."

"I guarantee you I won't let her out of my sight for now."

"Very well, bring her in."

* * *

><p>Sarah was sitting next to Maxim. He was a good looking man, in his early thirties, looked like he was having trouble to speak.<p>

"So, Ms. Walker, do you know Mr. Volkoff?"

"No, not personally."

"You'll meet him soon, he's a good man." Okay, he was lying, but he could at least talk well about the Industries if it meant to keep that hot woman to stay there. And someday maybe, he could even ask her out.

"Really? You know him?"

"Yes, we're very close." Another lie, whoever this girl was, she wasn't the type who believed just anyone, but right now she looked interested. In that moment Frost walked in.

"Sarah, Volkoff wants to see you, let's go."

* * *

><p>Sarah went back to her hotel. She had a long day, and she got to know the man she had to destroy, Alexei Volkoff, he and Mary had an strange relationship she noticed.<p>

Tomorrow was when the mission would finally start, and she wouldn't get the chance to do what she was about to. She opened her notebook and started writing.

She then walked to the balcony and stared at the sky. She sighed and looked at her watch. It was time to go to bed. Before her eyes could close her last thought was of Chuck.

* * *

><p>"Pete, enough of videogame, go get dressed up, your uncle Casey is picking you up, remember?" The little boy dropped the control and went running to his bedroom.<p>

Chuck looked back to his computer to finish his work. Ten minutes later he decided to stop and go see what his son had chosen to wear, but before he could turn off the computer, he received a message.

When he looked at the name, his heart skipped a beat. Sarah Walker had e-mailed him. Chuck didn't know if he should open it, but, after he could realize he was already reading it.

_**Chuck, I know Casey told you about the mission. I just wanted you to know that I'm doing it for you. I know how much you miss your mom, and I know exactly the feeling. If I'm successful I don't expect you to accept me back in your life, I respect your decision. I just want you to forgive me.**_

_**Since the last time I saw you… That was so many things I wish I have said. But you know how bad I am with words. **_

_**How sorry I was that I hurt you. That all the time I was away from you was because I was afraid of coming back and been rejected. I'm doing this because I can't go back to the way I used to be, the spy; the killer… Everything I did in the past 4 years made me feel… I was ashamed, disgusted of myself. Because of you, you changed me, ruined me for this life.**_

_**This is my last mission, and for the first time in my life I'm making the right decision.**_

_**Sarah.**_

_**P.s. I love you, I always have.**_

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

Cls


	7. Run!

**Sorry for the delay, I'll make it up posting the next chapter in a few hours. or should I? :D**

* * *

><p><em>It was nine PM and Chuck was eating the pizza he had ordered for himself. Now that Ellie had moved out with Devon after the wedding he hadn't eat a decent homemade meal in a long time, he was always a terrible cooker.<em>

_Most of the nights since he got that new job, he would spend with Kate. They would always leave work together and find a nice place to go. Sometimes he would spend the night at her place, but she hadn't come over his._

_He thought she was a great girl and he was really starting to like her, but he couldn't stop thinking that they were moving things a bit fast, mostly because he hadn't forgot about Sarah, he wasn't even close, Morgan knew it, Ellie knew it, Casey knew it, heck, even Kate knew it, and apparently she didn't seem to care._

_Chuck couldn't understand, he told her that he needed some time to think. How could this happen? He wasn't even ready to start dating again, and now he was going to be a parent? He hadn't stabilized himself at work, he and Kate were together in such a short period of time. What would Ellie think? She was the mom here, after Clara came along, she would always say how hard was to be parent, how much responsibility it took. He needed to talk to someone._

_Chuck saved in the fridge the pizza leftovers and made his way out of his apartment, going over Casey's._

"_Bartowski, what are you doing here?"_

"_Kate's pregnant."_

"_Huh? What are you talking about, who's Kate?"_

"_My girlfriend…"_

"_Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Casey frowned and then shook his head. "Wait… pregnant?" Casey then took Chuck by the collar. "Listen you moron, if you think you come over here bug me about how you impregnated your imaginary girl…" Seeing the look on Chuck's face Casey backed off. "You're telling the truth."_

* * *

><p>"Uncle Casey, How mommy and daddy met?" Asked the boy leaking his ice cream while he and his uncle were walking at the park.<p>

"Well, Chuck and Kate met at work; they were both new there and helped each other."

"Yeah, my grandpa's company?"

"Yes, they soon became very close."

"What do you work with?"

"I help people from… bad people."

"Like a cop."

"Better than a cop."

"Awesome. I wanna be just like you."

"Yeah? Than cross your fingers so you don't inherit your father's genes in the subject."

"Is my dad only good with computers?"

"Your dad is a very smart man, not only that, but he's a great father, no?"

"Yeah. My mom is great too; I wish they could be great together." Casey then felt sorry for the kid. In a perfect world his godson would have his family happily living together. But his dad only truly loved one person, and that person was not his mom. As in if a queue, the boy asked him:

"Uncle Casey, who's Sarah Walker?" Casey stopped walking.

"When did you hear that name, Pete?"

"I heard dad say her name in his sleep a couple of times. Who is she?"

"Just an old friend of his."

"He said he loved her." Pete whispered, and Casey almost didn't hear. Before Casey could respond his cell phone rang. In the screen appeared Unknown Caller.

"Pete, wait here" Said Casey pointing to a bank. "Who is this?"

"Frost speaking; Alexei Volkoff was killed earlier today. All the Industries accounts were frozen and the facilities disbanded."

"So the mission is over?"

"Yes, however Agent Walker is injured."

"How Bad?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Russia - Earlier that day<em>**

"_If you kill me you'll never know where I put your money, Mr. Volkoff. You may be a very smart man but so am I." Brize said while a gun was pointed in his head. " You see, you can't trust anyone in this line of work. You were so worried about people outside trying to take down your empire, you didn't even notice that the thing that could destroy you was right next door."_

"_You know you'll never make it, pretty soon, even if I didn't pulled this trigger, it's over." _

"_Put down the gun Volkoff." Sarah came in with a gun I her hand._

"_Sarah, you're with him?" As Volkoff got distracted looking at Sarah, Brize took the opportunity to take his gun behind his pants and shoot Volkoff._

_With a bang, a blood stain formed on Volkoff's shirt and his body hit the floor._

_Turning to see Sarah, Brize gave her a smile. All his dreams would come true if he could just get out of there, and now he also got a superhot girl, thought maxim._

"_I can't believe it worked." Maxim dropped the gun to the floor._

"_I'm not so sure it did." Now her gun was pointed at him._

"_What are you doing?" Off course, all she wanted was the money. "You do realized you don't know where the money is hidden, right?" _

"_Oh, I'm not here for the money. I'm here to rescue the mother of the man I love, Frost."_

"_Man you love? What does he has that I don't?"_

"_Well, he would never kill anyone or betray anyone. He's everything you're not, and you're everything he would never be."_

"_Please, don't kill me."_

"_I'm not gonna kill you, but however, you're under arrest. My name is Sarah Walker and I'm CIA."_

"_American huh? So what are your people going to do to me? Torture me until I tell where the money is hidden? I don't think so. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that, but if I'm not keeping the money, nobody will." With that Maxim pressed the button from a detonator and closed his eyes. Sarah's eyes widened and she started running._


	8. Visitors

"Mr. Bartowski, John Casey is on the phone." Said Carmen, Chuck frowned and picked up the phone.

"Casey, I thought you were going to spend the day with Pete."

"_I know what I said Bartowski, but duty calls, there are people in Moscow who needs me, I'm leaving Pete at Ellie's."_

"Okay, Hey… Casey you said Moscow, does that have to do with my mom or Sarah?"

"_Top secret moron, talk to you later."_

Chuck got worried, whatever Casey was going to do, it had to do with his mom, and Sarah… She said she was doing it for him… _Oh God, if anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself._

* * *

><p>Chuck went pick up his son and knocked on Ellie's door.<p>

"Chuck, hey… Pete is playing with Clara, want to come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You look worried. What happened?"

"Ellie, we have to talk."

"About what?"

"Mom." Chuck took a deep breath and started talking. About everything what happened after he got the intersect and what happened after it was out of his head. He told her about Sarah, how she was willing to go on a mission to rescue their mom, and that she was doing it for him.

After he finished, Ellie looked shocked, her mouth was open, and all she could do was blink.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. You couldn't tell me all this back then?"

"No, I shouldn't be telling you this right now for that matter."

"Chuck… I really don't know what to say."

"Dad, You're here!" Pete came running to seat on Chuck's lap.

"Hey buddy, how was your day?"

"It was great! Uncle Casey took me to the park then he had an emergency at work and brought me over to play with Clara."

"Wow, it looks like you had a busy day, how about we go home so you can get some rest?"

"But I'm not tired." Pete pouted and looked to his aunt.

"You can play with Clara tomorrow." Ellie said. "Now, go say goodbye to your cousin." Ellie looked at Chuck again after the boy went running over Clara's room. "Well, I guess all we can do is wait until mom comes back, but, Chuck… What are you going to say to Sarah?"

"I don't know… All I know is that she left four years ago, I will always be grateful for what she's doing for us, but can't be with her Ellie, I have a son now, if she leaves me again, I don't know… I can't act the way I did when she left me back than in front of him."

"Chuck, you said she was going to quit after this right? After what you told me, I believe she really does love you, and that she's not going to leave again, but all I need to know is one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love her?"

* * *

><p>"So that's it? You're not going to see your family? Look, I know is none of my business, but the girl lying on that bed risked her life so you could go back to your family."<p>

"I know that! But how can I after two decades just go see them? They have their own lives now."

"You do realize your son, Chuck Bartowski, knows you're a spy?"

"He does?"

"Yes. And I can't allow my former partner's work to be for nothing. You should see them."

"Why?"

"Because you can."

* * *

><p>After putting Pete to bed Chuck went to the living room area, he wasn't in the mood for TV, or hungry and knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep, so he just sat on his couch. He didn't realize how much time he had spent there until he heard a knock on the door. Getting up, he looked at the peephole and opened the door.<p>

"Mom?"

"Hello Charles. You don't look so surprised to see me."

"That's because I knew you would come. Do wanna come inside?" Chuck was acting a little cold, he knew his mom was gone because of her job, she had her reasons, but for some reason he couldn't be warm with her.

"You knew I would come? You do realize I was gone over twenty years, why would you know I would be back now?"

"Because Sarah promised you would be. And I trust her." Mary nodded and took a seat on a chair near her. "I'm glad you're back…"

"Me too." After another silent minute, Chuck spoke again.

"Mom, where's Sarah? Is she okay?" Before Chuck could answer, Pete appeared in the living room.

"Dad, who is she?" Pete asked staring at the stranger who was staring right back at him.

"Hmm, what are you doing awake?" Chuck shook his head. "Pete, this is Mary, your grandmother, mom, this is Pete." After a moment of shock, Mary walked over to see her grandson, she knelt in front of him and gently grabbed his cheek.

"Nice to meet you Pete. You look just like your father at your age."

After watching the exchange between his mother and his son, Chuck asked once more.

"Mom, is Sarah ok?"

* * *

><p>Sarah slowly opened her eyes, her body was painfully sore, she couldn't move, even breathing was difficult, she looked her surroundings, the place seemed familiar, <em>Is this…?<em> A voice cleared her doubts.

"You're wake, finally."

"Why am I here, Casey?"

"You got here not too long ago. You're lucky to be alive, after the explosion you were thrown outside by the impact."

"What about Brize? The money?"

"Relax, the account he had put the money was located, the Russian was sloppy, he left a trail."

"He's dead?"

"He's dead."

They both stood in silence after that. The mission was so much faster than she thought it would be. What was she going to do with her life now? Well, first things first.

"I'm quitting. The CIA, I need to talk to Beckman…" Sarah tried to move but the pain was too much.

"Like I said before, relax. You're gonna have enough time to do that, if that's what you really want, but before… You have a visitor."

"Who?"

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't finished chapter 9 yet, but with the right <em>motivation<em> I can speed up... Know what I mean?**


	9. The Cure

"_Sarah, why are you here?"_

"_I came to see you, Chuck."_

Chuck remembered Sarah's words from the last time they saw each other. His whole life… There was only one person that could make him feel the way he did. Only one person that could make him rethink all the things he knew about life, happiness… and Love.

**_Love is like a drug. It heals you on the right dose; it kills you on the wrong dose. It destroys you… And then, there's no cure. _**

And here he was waiting patiently for a chance to talk to that one person who turned his world around. He remembered back then, he was always the one to fight for them, that was the thing, he fought for them, she didn't. Now was too late. _Was it? Frankly, I don't know anymore. I've never in my life have been so confused…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you please just forget about her already?" Kate was almost crying, she couldn't take it anymore. "I've waited too long Chuck, for Christ's sake. I love you; I'm here, Pete's here."<em>

"_Why would you think this is about her? This is about you making this kind of decisions without me!"_

"_You don't want to go, because of the chance she might come back, admit it."_

"_I'm not going because I have a life here, a family… And you are only doing this to please your father."_

"_That's ridiculous!" They were both interrupted by the voice of a crying baby; Kate went to the bedroom to put Pete back asleep, and Chuck exasperated and sat on the couch._

_A few minutes later, Kate came back and sat next to him._

"_Chuck…"_

"_This isn't working."_

"_What isn't working?"_

"_You and me."_

* * *

><p>"That was not a day in the past 20 years that I haven't thought about you or your brother." Mary said while looking at Ellie. "All I could hope was that someday I could see you two again."<p>

"I honestly didn't think this day would come." They both turned their heads towards the door as Devon walked in with Clara and Pete. Clara was the first to talk.

"Mom, who is she?"

Ellie opened her mouth to respond as she saw the waiting faces of her family, but all she could come up with was: "She's my mother." Devon stood there shocked, once he recovered he approached.

"Hi, I'm Devon, your son-in-law and this is your granddaughter, Clara, and Pete… Pete is Chuck's son."

"I know, I've met last night, right Pete?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep and she was there talking to dad."

"You have a beautiful family Ellie. I'm very proud of you. She said that while looking at her grandsons. "Well I think I should get going. But it was nice to meet you all." She was surprised by Ellie as she embraced Mary in a tight hug, and then she started to fell moisture on her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you here now. Please don't disappear on us again." Her heart broke at her daughter's crave.

"I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Chuck! Hello, idiot! Sorry to interrupt your reverie there, but Walker's waiting for you."<p>

"Oh, okay."Chuck hesitantly walked towards Casey's guest room, where Sarah was waiting for him. The door was half closed, he knocked and stepped in.

He took a first look on her, he thought her condition was worse than it looked, well; she would be in a hospital if her condition was worse. Sarah looked at him a smiled.

"Hi, Chuck."_ Damn, she is talking to me, say something…_

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Okay… Stupid question, she obviously wasn't feeling good.

"I've been better." When, slowly, she started sitting up the sheets dropped to her waist and Chuck could see the wounds on her arms. Noticing him looking at her Sarah spoke. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"No?"

"It was worth it." She said truthfully.

"Yeah… About that, I really have to thank you, you know… For bringing my mom back, I'm sure Ellie would like to thank you too. You have no idea how much it means to me. And…" He realized that was rambling so he stopped. And then continued. "I was thinking about bringing you soup, but I'm sure you suffered too much already, wouldn't like for you to end up in a hospital again because of my bad cooking." Sarah laughed at that.

"You really don't have to thank me Chuck."

"Yes, I do. And if you need anything, anything at all, you know where I live." Chuck smiled as he said that.

"Thank you."

"Bye Sarah."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since Chuck and Sarah had seen each other. And now that she was living a few meters from him, he still could feel that something very big was separating them, and he could see that if he wanted to get some sleep, he needed to get some things out of his chest. He was so distracted that he didn't notice his son talking to him.<p>

"Dad, come on! Aunt Ellie is waiting for me."

"Pete relax, they are not going to the zoo without you." Getting out of the apartment with Pete, they both walked towards Ellie's place when Sarah appeared from Casey's.

"Hello Chuck!" Sarah came closer and looked at Pete. "You must be Pete. Your uncle Casey has told me so much about you."

"Are you his girlfriend?" Chuck's face turned red and Sarah smiled.

"No, just a friend. I'm Sarah."

"You're Sarah? I've heard about you too." In that moment they heard a car horn, it was Devon's minivan. "They're waiting for me in the car! Bye dad, Bye Sarah." The boy went running to the car, leaving Chuck and Sarah behind.

"He's adorable Chuck." Said Sarah grinning at the boy.

"That he is." Chuck smile faded and he frowned.

"Are you ok?"

"I lied you know."

"About what?"

"Before. When you came back, I told you I had gotten over you, but the moment I saw you I knew I hadn't. And I know that now, now that you're back I won't be able to stop thinking about you. And no matter how hard I try I won't be able to move on." He couldn't look at her right now; it was so hard to tell those things, the words choked in his throat before they could pass. "After you, the others are just the others, that's all."

When he had the courage to look at her again, he saw her turn from seriousness to a smile that spread across her face. And she kissed him. For the first time in four years, and everything else was forgotten.

**_Love is like a drug. It heals you on the right dose, it kills you on the wrong dose. It destroys you… And the only cure is love again…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments? ideas? Pleeease Share.<em>**


	10. Dinner

**This is not my favorite chapter, I'm not really sure... But tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Kate was anxious, almost nervous. It had been over two weeks since she had seen Pete. She really missed him. Yes, she talked to him over the phone every other day, but it was hardly enough.<p>

She had thought about calling before her visit, but she decided to surprise him. It was five in the afternoon, hopefully Chuck would be home, if not she would simply wait for him. She parked her Camaro and headed towards his house. Before she could reach the door, Chuck saw her coming by the window from the living room.

"Kate, hi! I didn't know you were coming today." He said after opening the door, he was surprised to see her and had a smile on his face.

"Mom!" Pete appeared from behind Chuck and gave his mother a tight hug.

"Hey baby! I missed you so much." She said while kissed his head.

Pete grabbed Kate by the hand and pushed her into the house. "Wait until you see the new game daddy bought for me, is so cool!"

Chuck watched Pete taking his mom to his bedroom to show his new game, he knew that those two had a lot of catching up to do; he would talk to Kate later.

* * *

><p>The day before he had <em>the talk<em> with Sarah; it felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest, all the things he had told her were valid, but all his insecurities were still real, and if there was any chance he could contemplate them getting back together, they needed to find a way to work on their issues.

He needed answers. Not the kind of answers that can be answered with simple words. He needed to really believe it. If was just himself… He wouldn't think twice. The woman he loved most in the world was asking for another chance with him. If was just himself, he wouldn't care if she leaved tomorrow, her true reasons or true feelings, he would just lost himself for her and the future be damned, he wouldn't care anymore. But he wasn't deciding just for himself now, any precipitous decision would most definitely affect Pete's life too, and that wasn't acceptable.

"Pete's playing his new game."

"Huh? Oh yeah, give it a few days and he'll get tired of it just like the others." He said that as Kate sat on the couch next to him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, so I plan to go out with him in the morning, would you mind if he skipped class?"

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I wish I could stay more… Anyway I'm going to a hotel tonight and… I'll pick him up eight o'clock tomorrow, sounds good?"

"Yeah. You know you can stay here tonight with him, you don't need to go to a hotel."

"Really?"

"Of course, Kate, you're always welcome here."

* * *

><p>Sarah Walker haven't been happy in a long time. She had almost forgotten how it felt to feel… good. Chuck had admitted he still had feelings for her, that he hadn't actually gotten over her. He had told her everything she had thought she would never hear, the problem was just the way he said it. Like he didn't want to feel that way. And when she kissed him, he was so hesitant. She should have known, of course it wouldn't be easy. He was doubting, and he was right to be. She looked over the window from Casey's apartment and saw Chuck, Pete and another woman leaving the apartment, they were all smiling. That woman… It must be Pete's mom. Behind her, she heard a grunt.<p>

"Spying the neighborhood now Walker? If you're feeling nostalgic I'm sure Beckman would be happy to give your job back."

"Is she Kate?" Casey looked over her shoulder and responded.

"Yes, she is. Pretty isn't she? You know how Chuck has a thing for brunettes." Ignoring his teasing Sarah talked again.

"Did she spend the night there?" Noticing the bag Kate was holding she asked.

"Her son lives there, Walker."

"Right. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ellie is making dinner tonight at her place. She told me to ask you to come."

"Oh. Are you going?"

"Of course I'm going, unlike her brother Ellie is a great cooker. It's seven, don't be late."

"I won`t."

* * *

><p>Chuck was getting ready for dinner at Ellie's. Honestly, he wasn't really in the mood for it, neither was Pete. It broke his heart to see his son crying after Kate left, he almost got mad at her for leaving so soon. Chuck lifted Pete in his arms and went to his sister's.<p>

"Chuck, hi. What took you so long? Everyone is already here." _Everyone? _Taking a look at the room, Chuck saw Devon, Clara, Casey and Sarah already on the table.

"Sorry guys. Hope you haven't started without me." Putting Pete on the floor Chuck went to the table.

While dinning, the place was filled by an awkward silence, even the children were quiet. After eating, Casey and Sarah helped Devon clean up the table while Chuck and Ellie sat on the couch as Pete and Clara watched TV.

"Why is mom not here?" Chuck asked Ellie.

"She couldn't come today. But I'm going out with her and Clara this weekend; do you want to go Pete?" Looking at her nephew she could see the sad look in his eyes. "Chuck what's wrong with him?"

"Kate came visit last night and left a few hours ago."

"Oh. Poor Pete." Turning her head to look at the kitchen Ellie saw Devon talking to their guests. "How are things going between you and Sarah?"

"I don't know. I talked to her, told her a lot of things and she kissed me…"

"Chuck that's…"

"Too soon? That are a lot of things we need to resolve first. Things I need to know."

"I understand. Just give it some time little brother."

* * *

><p>Chuck was the first one to leave; Pete was already sleeping on the couch, so he could use it as an excuse to leave earlier. He said his goodbyes, took his son and went to his apartment. After putting his son on his bed, he went to his computer; finish some report he had started earlier.<p>

About an hour later he went outside and sat by the edge of the fountain to get some fresh air. He rested his elbows on his thighs and covered his face with his hands.

"Chuck? Are you ok?" Chuck looked up to see a worried look on Sarah's face.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Sarah nodded and sat by his side.

"I'm sorry I didn't really talk to you today."

"It's okay; I just figured you needed some time to think."

"You have to understand, I have a son now, and important things to deal with… And, I need to know Sarah… Am I really the only reason you're here?" Sarah looked at him and answered.

"No." Chuck frowned and she continued. "Yes, I'm here for you, and because of you. But I'm also here for myself. Because I don't want to be the person I was when… Chuck, I have no idea what I'm doing with my life, all I know for sure is that you're are the person I want to be with whatever my decisions are, all I know for sure is that I love you." Chuck gave her a little smile and all he could think was how good it felt to hear that.

"Well, then let's take our time." Chuck got up and said. "But now…" He turned to look at her and continued.

"Will you go on a date with me?"


	11. Superdad

It was Saturday morning, Chuck and Pete were having breakfast while making plans for the day. Pete was a bit grumpy, saying no to all Chuck's suggestions, even spending the day with his cousin didn't seem to appeal for the boy. Chuck was getting frustrated.

"Fine, Pete. We'll just spend the whole day at home, is that what you want?" The boy didn't respond, just got up from his chair leaving Chuck alone. "This is gonna be a long day."

But even his son bad mood couldn't bring him down today. His date with Sarah was going to be tonight. Casey was going to stay with Pete while they were gone, maybe help him out of his grumpiness.

Getting up from his chair, Chuck reached the boy's room. He was lying on his bed hugging a teddy-bear Kate had bought for him. Chuck leaned on the door for a moment, but then he approached the bed as he saw a tear dropping from his Pete's eye.

"Pete what's wrong?"

"I miss mommy." Chuck sighed, he hadn't actually thought about how his son was feeling, it made him feel like a bad father. He needed to think of something to get Pete entertained. "Are you sure you don't want to go out?" Pete shook his head; Chuck looked around the room and stopped his sight when he saw the boy's favorite comic book.

* * *

><p>"Good morning John." Casey looked at Sarah and saw the smile from her face. He knew only one person that could make her smile like that.<p>

"So you're going on a date with Bartowski?"

"How do you know that? Did Chuck tell you?"

"No, he asked me to take care of Pete tonight and you're with that stupid grin on your face, so I just put the pieces together."

"Yes, I am going on a date with Chuck tonight. And I'm going to do some shopping now." She was interrupted by a sound coming from Chuck's apartment, it sounded like…

"Is that…" Casey put his head on the wall to listen. "Superman?"

* * *

><p>"It's a bird, no, it's a plane…" Chuck appeared from Pete's bedroom door wearing a superman outfit. "No! It's a superman." Pete was laughing so hard he almost crying; Chuck than grabbed him by the underarms and laid him on his back. "I'm here to fight for truth, justice and the American way." Running throughout the house, Chuck opened the door from outside and kept running until he was too tired. He put Pete on the floor then sat on the edge of the fountain so he could breathe.<p>

"Dad! Why did you stop?" Pete asked still trying to control his laughs.

"Sorry buddy. Unlike superman I'm not made of steel." Casey and Sarah had appeared the moment Chuck and Pete got out from the house. Sarah had a smile on her face and Casey rolled his eyes and got back to his apartment. Chuck was still gasping when Sarah approached.

"You look good on that costume." Told Sarah and Chuck looked at himself.

"Thanks."

"Dad, come on! I wanna watch superman." Chuck smiled at his son and asked Sarah.

"Going out?"

"Yeah, gonna do some shopping."

"See you tonight?"

"Absolutely. Bye Chuck, bye Pete."

"Bye Miss Sarah. Daddy, let's go."

* * *

><p>Chuck was so entertained watching a Superman marathon with his son he didn't notice how late was. Looking at watch he realized his date would be in less than an hour, he hurried to take a shower, leaving Pete watching the film.<p>

He chose to wear a gray dress shirt and some dark jeans. He looked himself at the mirror and after Casey's arrival he went to pick up his date. After he knocked Sarah opened the door.

"Hi Chuck." He looked at her and saw her dressed in a dark blue dress and her blond hair was loose on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful." He told her, which earned him a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Sarah and Chuck arrived at the restaurant and made their way to the reserved table next to a window that had a view to the ocean. The moon lit up the night as the waves crashed on the shore.<p>

"This place is beautiful Chuck" Said Sarah truthfully deviating the sight from the window to his eyes. "You know, you make a great superman."

"Yeah… Pete was a bit down since Kate left and I just wanted to cheer him up."

"Well from what I've seen it you did a great job, he was laughing so hard… You're a great father Chuck; and Pete seems like a great kid too."

"He is. I mean, for a three year old is very smart and friendly and sweet…"

"I guess it runs in his blood." Sarah completed. When the waiter served the dinner, they enjoyed the food and each other company, but there was something Chuck needed to ask.

"Sarah, did you really quit the agency?"

"I did."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know yet, I still have a lot of time to think about that."

"I'm sure you'll find something. I mean… You were super agent Sarah Walker and probably the most skilled person I've ever met…"

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Please, I'm fantastic."

"Yeah, you are." Chuck remembered their talk from their first real date and smiled at her.

After dinner Chuck and Sarah walked down the beach and sat next to each other.

"You know, I don't come here in a long time." Sarah gave him a curious look. "I guess this place reminded me of you and that kind of… hurt." Sarah sighed, hold his hand and rested her head on his shoulder; they stood like that for several minutes until Chuck's phone rang.

"It's Casey; I promised him I would be back ten minutes ago. We should get…" Before he could finish the sentence Sarah kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Chuck." Chuck slowly opened his eyes and leaned to kissed her once more. This time they took their time, deepening the kiss Sarah slowly laid on sand with her hands behind Chuck's neck and his hand on her back.

"You're very welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Originally I was thinking about taking a little longer to bring those two together. But really, how can you keep them apart? Anyways hope you liked it. And if you have noticed, your opinion is valid, so please let me know what you think. <strong>


	12. The broken bed excuse

After Casey's third call, Chuck and Sarah decided to go home, Sarah took the passenger's sit and they kept quiet most of the ride back.

"You still drive like an old woman."

"If I recall, you were the one who used to drive like a crazy person, remember our first date?"

"Hey, you should be thanking me. You would be dead if those guys had caught you."

"Right." Chuck stopped and got out of the car along with Sarah. Before they could reach the courtyard, the door from Chuck's apartment was open and Casey got out, not bothering to look on their faces, he said while opening the door from his own house:

"You're 40 minutes late; Pete went to bed 2 hours ago. You own me big time Bartowski." Before Chuck could apologize Casey was already gone. The colonel really liked to spend time with his godson, but Pete went to sleep and he had nothing to do on that nerd land Chuck called his apartment.

"I had a great time tonight, Sarah."

"Me too." Taking his hand on hers she said. "You have no idea how much I've missed this." Chuck captured her lips for a goodbye kiss, but Sarah pushed him closer to her until there was no space between them.

Chuck was so infatuated by her sent, so delighted by the taste of her lips he didn't even noticed Sarah guiding them into his house, his bedroom. He only realized his surroundings when Sarah let go of his mouth and closed the door behind them. _Oh, god. So much for my goodbye kiss. _

Chuck could see in her eyes how much she wanted to do this, it matched his own. The last time he had done this was with Kate. The two of them shared something special, but it was nothing like Chuck and Sarah had. He knew if they did this he would be far gone, and if she left, he would be a broken man. He still needed to be sure that she would be… his_. Forever_.

Sarah noticed Chuck had paused; saw him diverting his eyes and her face fell. "You don't want to… do this?" Chuck looked at her, saw her disappointment and saw that she was hurt. After that he got his answer, no matter what happens, he would make sure not to see that look on her eyes again. And if she was planning to leave… He would make sure she would stay. Tonight was his chance.

Chuck kissed her passionately, with a fire he didn't know he possessed. Gently pushed her into the mattress and bent down to take off her hills. He kissed his way up her legs and smiled at her. He joined her on the bed and slid the straps of her dress over her shoulders until her dress was completely off. He kissed her once more and the smile across her face was the only motivation he needed. He was going to make sure she would have a night she would never forget.

* * *

><p>Pete woke up that morning and stretched himself. He had so much fun with Uncle Casey last night; Casey told him stories about heroes and monsters and he loved those. He got up from his bed and went straight to the bathroom, for a boy of his age he was very disciplined. And then he headed towards Chuck's room, every morning this was his routine, accept one tine difference.<p>

When he opened the door, he jumped on Chuck's side of the bed, not noticing the blonde next to Chuck covered on his sheets.

"Dad, wake up! I'm hungry." Chuck groggily opened his eyes along with Sarah; they both widened their eyes as they saw the boy on top of Chuck. Pete was confused. He didn't know why Miss Sarah was sleeping on his dad's bed, so he asked the first question that came to mind.

"Dad, is Miss Sarah going to be my new mommy?" Sarah was trembling after that; her eyes were about to pop out of her head. Chuck wasn't in a better situation.

"What? NO!" Chuck said to the confused boy. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"It's Sunday!" Chuck sat on the bed with Pete on his lap and then put the boy on the floor. He was thankful that he was wearing boxers instead of been naked. But he still needed to explain Pete why Sarah was sleeping on his bed. Taking his hand Chuck guided Pete to the kitchen, grabbed a cereal box and milk and put the ingredients in a bowl. "Daddy, why did Miss Sarah sleep on your bed?"

"Well, her bed was… broken and she asked me to."

"Why didn't she sleep with Uncle Casey?"

"Because it was late and she didn't want to wake him up. Now eat your cereal." Chuck left the boy on the kitchen and came back to his room.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay Chuck. What did you tell him?"

"That your bed broke, and you asked to sleep with me."

"And he believed that?"

"Please, he's just three." Chuck joined her on bed and kissed her lips. Sarah was only wearing lingerie and her hair was messed up.

"Hmm… I should go home before Pete start asking more questions."

"No, you should not." Chuck started kissing the side of her neck.

"Oh, God… Last night was perfect Chuck. I felt like…" Chuck stopped to look at her, she held so much sincerity in her eyes…

"You felt like what?"

"Like I was finally home."

* * *

><p>After Breakfast, Pete went play on his Wii. His dad was probably having a grown up talk with Miss Sarah, he just felt like he shouldn't bother. After a few minutes the couple appeared on the leaving room and Pete turned his head to look at them. Pete saw his father whisper something on Sarah's ear that made her laugh.<p>

He didn't quite understand what was going on, some part of human nature he was still too young to learn. But what his dad shared with that woman sparkled his curiosity. That were a lot of things he didn't know, he didn't know most of the things. But what he saw in his dad's eyes was definitely happiness.

Pete knew what love was because he loved; his parents, his family. But that same day, when he could see that kind of connection, he started to fully understand the concept of love.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to give a bit of Pete's introspective side... hope you liked it.<strong>


	13. Be Careful

Chuck was late for work. But in this particular occasion, this particular motive, he didn't care; he should be grateful he didn't spend most of his day at home; picturing a certain gorgeous blond lying on his bed he realized: _I should have stayed home._

It was Monday. A day not so different from the other days of the week. Usually he would arrive unnoticed and leave unnoticed. Well, he was just a regular guy between other people, why would someone pay attention at him?

That's what he asked himself as soon as he walked in the building. Most of his coworkers were suddenly looking at him. Chuck looked down at himself and saw nothing unusual; he frowned and entered his office.

"Good Mr. Bartowski…" Karen who was looking at her computer stopped talking as she saw her boss walking in. "Wow, you look different."

"I thought so. Everyone was staring at me. Could you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, is just the smile and your clothes. You look happy, Sr." Chuck grinned at her and responded.

"Thank you Karen." Karen's phone rang and she picked up, before Chuck could leave she raised her finger for him to wait.

"Mr. Fischer wants to talk to you."

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not keeping it! I can't." Kate said between her sobs. <em>

"_Kate, you can't get an abortion. We can do this, together." Said Chuck trying to calm her down. _

"_My dad is going to kill me." _

"_You're not a teenager, Kate. You make your own decisions. I'll support you whatever they are. I'm here for you and you can count on me."_

* * *

><p>"Please Chuck, Take a sit." Sitting on the office chair of his former father-in-law Chuck asked.<p>

"Is there a problem Mr. Fischer?"

"Not at all. I'm going on a business trip to Europe tomorrow. I was wondering if I could pick up Pete from school and go out…"

"Yes of course." Chuck responded. "So Europe… That sounds very exciting. Now that Kate is CEO in New York, I assume you have more time to take care of business outside the country." Looking over his window Derek Fischer didn't seem to pay attention to what Chuck had said.

"Uhh… Yes, I do. But the real reason I called you here…" Derek focused on the conversation this time. "Do you remember last year's project about the development of the software…"

"S.I.S.U.? But I thought you had abandoned…"

"That was not enough resources to go on with the idea back then. But now, if we do it right, we may have a potential buyer and investor. Chuck, S.I.S.U. is back on."

"May I ask who this buyer is?"

"The government."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pete?" Clara called her cousin's attention. They were at the courtyard, while Ellie was at her house answering the phone.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play?"

"No, I don't like doll houses, it's a girl's game."

"Do you want to play hide and seek?"

"Don't wanna play anymore."

"What do want to do than?" Clara was starting to get annoyed with her cousin. That were so many things they could do and… Clara stopped her thoughts when she saw a blond woman smiling at them from Casey's window. "Do you know her, Pete?"

"That's Miss Sarah, she slept on daddy's bed this weekend, her bed broke."

"Is she his girlfriend?"

"I know that daddy likes her."

"She doesn't look like your mom. I heard my dad saying that my mom is his type, so his old girlfriends looked like her."

"Oh, than my dad doesn't have a type. Or maybe Miss Sarah is an ep…ex-ception."

"Hey, Pete honey, your dad called. Your grandpa is picking you up to spend the day with him." Ellie Said walking it their direction.

"Cool."

* * *

><p>"So, what time is Pete coming back?"<p>

"Why, Miss Sarah, what do you have in mind?"

"Hmm…" Sarah closed her mouth next to Chuck's ear and whispered something that left Chuck speechless, and if he was drinking something he would most definitely choke. Sarah was almost embarrassed for saying those things, but when Chuck attacked her lips with such ferocity, all she could do was swallow her embarrassment.

"I don't deserve you Sarah Walker." Acknowledged Chuck. "And if you're leaving, you should know that you're doing a pretty decent job making me go crazy…"

"Wait, when I leave? Chuck, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not …" The hurt look in her eyes was replaced by a look of desperation. "Unless, do you want me to?"

"What? No. I don't want you to leave. Sarah there's nothing I want more than to be with you. I love you, always have, always will."

"I love you too." And they began kissing again, Chuck started to get rid of Sarah's shirt, he noticed a recent scar over her left breast, probably from the explosion, and that scar was there because of him, and Chuck somehow felt guilt for what happened, because if he had accepted her in the first place, maybe she wouldn't find necessary to prove the depth of her love for him.

He kissed the scar and looked at her eyes, hoping that she would see how grateful he was for what she had done. Sarah seemed to catch the message and smiled at him. Chuck continued to kiss the rest of the scars of her body until all rational thoughts were lost from their minds.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Sarah asked Chuck putting her head over his chest and bringing him closer.<p>

"Just some stuff from work."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I'm leading this new crew at work to create a software that can retrieve and read any kind of data from corrupted files… And, apparently the government is interested on the project."

"Oh…" Now was Sarah time to get worried, she knew far too well how anything to do with the government interests could lead to danger. "Just promise me something Chuck. Whatever they ask you to do, be careful."

"I will"

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO, who's up for some Sarah and Pete time? And this government stuff, is Chuck getting back to the spy world, should he just get away from it? What do you think?<strong>_


	14. Nightmare

_Chuck started running towards the sound of the screams. He had no idea where he was. No idea how he reached there. It was dark, cold. And he couldn't remember what the hell had happened. How did he got there…_

_But he was desperate,_

_Because of the crying,_

_The yelling._

_He was desperate,_

_Because of the voice,_

_The voice of his son._

"_Pete! I'm coming."_

_His vision was blurry; he almost couldn't see his path. His feet was freezing, he was bare foot. And he kept running. He ran; he reached nowhere, but he kept running, maybe in circles, he didn't care. He was gasping for air, he was choking._

"_Daddy!" He could listen to his voice, which only made him more desperate, more afraid, more heart-broken, but at the same time, hopeful. It meant the worst didn't happen. Yet._

_He reached a door. He didn't know how he didn't see it there before. Chuck gulped and slowly pulled de knob. _

_And was greeted by the worst vision of his life. His worst nightmare had come true._

_He collapsed to the floor holding the stare of his dead child. The lifeless green eyes of his four-year-old. _

_He screamed his pain out. The blood in his veins were burning out. Closing his eyes, he counted to three and opened them again. But he was welcomed by the same horrific vision._

"_Hello, Chuckie. We were waiting for you."_

"_How could you?" he managed to say between his greeted teeth._

"_That's why I'm here, silly. You're such fool."_

"_I'm a fool? I'm such a fool. I'm an idiot; I'm an idiot….."_

"_Yes you are. Don't you believe me, I'm a liar. That's why I'm here."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_But it's not true."_

"_Lie to me, than."_

"_I'm here because of you"._

"Chuck, wake up!" He opened his eyes and saw he was wrapped Sarah's arms, who was trying to comfort him. "It's okay, I'm here. It was just a bad dream." He relaxed, but then realization hit him and jumped out of bed. He surprised Sarah and she looked confused.

"Are you ok? Why are you looking at me like that?

"Like what? I'm fine." He gave her a nervous smile and stormed out of the room.

_Pull yourself together; you're a grown-man. You can't possibly be afraid of a dream…_

_But it wasn't just a dream, it was my head. My subconscious trying to show me my worst fear coming true._

_Do you actually believe that she will actually do that to you? She loves you, and she would never hurt Pete. You know it, how can you question that?_

_I know. But I'm struggling. I just can't, god knows how much I love that woman, but I don't think I trust her. No matter what she says. It's gonna be hard until I bring myself to do that again._

_What's wrong with me?_

"Chuck? Please, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing. Go back to bed; I just came grab some water."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded and got back to his room. Chuck went over Pete's and happily signed when he could take a look at his son. He was still a bit agitated, so there was no way he was going to go back to sleep, so he started do some work on the program that was half-way trough.

Although his eyes were fixated at the computer, his mind kept drifting to his earlier thoughts. He felt so foolish for thinking so little of Sarah. He was worrying too much, and over thinking was never good, so he tried to think of a happy place, where he was happy with Pete and Sarah…

_But you can have those things…_

Going back to his room, Chuck took as moment to admire the beautiful blond lying there.

"Why are you just standing there?" Without opening her eyes, with a sleepy voice Sarah asked. Chuck smiled and joined her.

"I'm sorry about my bad dream reaction earlier. I kind of freaked out a bit, huh?"

"Are you gonna tell me what was it about?"

"No. Not now." Sarah frowned. But she didn't push the subject, to his relieve, and dripped of to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're it's okay?"<p>

"Yes, Chuck. It's not like I have much of anything to do. And you'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"I could ask Ellie to look…"

"Chuck! It's ok. He is at school, and he practically takes care of himself. So don't worry." Sarah gave him a peck on the lips and said goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Hey miss Sarah, can I have an ice-cream?" Asked Pete while they walked down the park.<p>

"Yes, you can."

"What's your favorite flavor?"

"Rocky-Road. What's yours?"

"Hmm, I don't have one. They're all so delicious. But dad only lets me have one or two. He says I won't eat dinner otherwise." The iceman handed the ice-creams and they kept talking.

"How was school today?"

"It was cool. There's this girl Becky, she wants me to be her boyfriend."

"Really? What did you tell her?"

"No. She kissed me on the cheek and it was gross. I don't know why grown people do it so much."

"Do it so much?"

"Yeah. Like you and dad do when you think I'm not looking." Sarah blushed at the commentary; she couldn't believe that a four-year-old was making her blush. "Are you going to marry my dad?"

Sarah was so taken aback by the question that she wasn't able to form words to respond the boy.

"Mhmm, I don't know, maybe, someday…."

"Why are you nervous?"

"What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"You're sweating; people sweat when they're nervous. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Oh god, Are you sure you're four?"

"That's what they say." Smiling at her, the boy started running and soon started being followed by Sarah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the delay, I was a bit blocked and I'll try to update soon.<strong>_

_**Leave a review.**_


End file.
